Naive
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: AU. Three of the most unlikely people form a friendship over garbage. The Fates were probably drunk. SakuxKibaxSasu


_AN: Rated __**T**__ for some cuss words. _

* * *

Sakura groaned.

Today had been going really great so far. Only one more period until the day would end, and Sakura could go home, and sulk in her bed.

The girl ran a hand through her light-pink hair, and closed her eyes, wishing for just one second that she could be deaf. Just a few minutes or so (or at least until the sixth period bell would ring).

"…And then he was like 'why'? And I was like 'Because I think you're kind of cute.' And then he just stared at me, and so I was like _what the hell?_ And then he just walked away."

Sakura wished she could just melt into the floor, and never come back to Earth again. Maybe then she might be able to live in peace…

"Sakura?"

"…"

…_Maybe there wouldn't be any exams or any boys there... Oh joy!_

"Sakura?"

"…Haha!…"

"SAKURA!"

"Whoa – what – No!" Sakura jumped at the sudden call of her name (or not so sudden).

"What's wrong with you today?"

Sakura sighed then focused her eyes to her friend who was staring widely and a bit angrily back at her.

"Me?" Sakura replied, with a change of tone. "Nothing! Why?"

Ino, Sakura's best friend, just stared, and then folded her arms in a curious manor.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" The blonde said, and a little too loudly for Sakura's liking.

Sakura just stepped back a bit to rub her ears. "Okay, first: OW!"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"And second: of course I did." She answered, acting like she just heard what she said. _What did she say?_

"So repeat what I just said." Ino commanded, squinting her eyes at her.

"…" Sakura shrugged, and then frowned. "Okay Ino, you know you talk really fast. I can't repeat what you just said! Plus, you know I'm horribly forgetful!" Sakura said instead. She was originally going to go with the 'mix of _Shikamaru and purses and makeup' _way out. But then, what would that be in one word?...

"C'mon, Sakura." Ino gave up. "I know something's wrong with you. Just tell me. I'm your best friend."

Sakura frowned, ready to run away, but decided to stay still. Ino was part of the Cheerleading squad, and the closest Sakura's ever been to any physical sport/activity would be _Extreme_ Calculus (a game Gai-sensei made up that included running laps). She couldn't outrun her.

And anyways, Sakura wasn't good at dealing with the whole emotions talk. Even if it was with Ino.

"Eh, it's nothing." _It's everything_.

Ino widened her eyes, and pressed her lips together questioningly.

"It's just that school, and midterms, and college entrance exams are so stressful."

Ino took a book out of her locker, then faced Sakura again. "Yep, girl. Just let it all out."

For a second Sakura was about to give Ino _'the look'_, but a certain outburst of shouting had interrupted her imminent _'look'_. (Why would Ino really be asking this anyways?)

"What did you just call me?"

Sakura and Ino both turned their backs.

At the end of the hallway, a huge crowd of students had formed. Yelling and screaming had erupted the halls too, along with the pumping of fists and such.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Sakura murmured, even though both obviously knew what was going on: a fight.

"Why don't we go find out?" Ino responded, smiling like a maniac. Maybe populars found fights interesting. Who knew?

Ino pulled Sakura behind her as they both ran towards the huge hubbub.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Sakura clamped her hands around her head, as Ino tried jumping over other students in front of her just to see what was going on.

A huge _bang _echoed against the lockers, and people gasped in response. Someone had just gotten hit.

Sakura's arm was tugged again, and firmly, which helped make her way into the small circle (which weirdly, looked like a boxing ring).

Once both girls were both in plain sight of the brawl, Sakura recognized one of the boys, who just had just rolled up his sleeve.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

Her voice was almost loud enough for Naruto, and the rest of the people there (and a few kilometers back) to hear.

The blonde, who was wearing the most peculiar shade of orange, swung his head around; face full of anger _and_ ecstasy. He suddenly smiled upon seeing the girl's face.

Sakura had known him for a long time already. Throughout her whole high school life, she'd had the hyperactive boy in at least one of her classes each semester. Soon enough, she had accepted the fact that the Fates just had to put them together.

"Sakura!" He yelled towards her, clearly happy at her arrival. "What's up?"

"I'm fine, thanks – wait, NO!" She corrected herself. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT?"

Naruto's face immediately changed back from joy, to full on rage. "I'm getting ready to beat this guy up!"

At his reply, Sakura, and most of the other people watching, moved their eyes to Naruto's apparent opponent. He stood a few feet away from the deranged blonde.

Sakura noticed the guy from one of her physical education classes. It was a horrible experience, actually… There were so many balls… so much pain…

"Wait…" Sakura uttered staring at the guy.

He too was also in quite a disturbed mood. His dark brown hair was messily disarrayed, like he had just gotten out of bed. His clothes were all black, there were two red tattoos pasted firmly on his face, and his two hands were balled up into fists. Not a pretty sight.

"I'm going to kill you Naruto!" He yelled. All the people who were in a 5 ft range of the brunette shuddered. His voice was dangerously low.

But Naruto just grinned back, as if he was looking forward to a nice death.

"Sakura, get out of here." The blonde muttered under his breath. "It might get ugly."

Under the current situation, Sakura was freaking out. But under any other circumstance, she would've bursted out laughing. Naruto couldn't beat this guy up! Sure, he was determined, but in P.E. class, Kiba used to puncture the basketballs with his pinky instead of actually playing with them.

"NO!" She yelled back at him. "You have to stop this craziness!"

But it all happened too fast for her eyes. Naruto face was there, and in a second, it was on the floor.

"NARUTO!" She yelled, as she dropped to his side, trying to pick up his head from the cold floor. There was a small bruise near his cheekbone, where Sakura knew, would soon turn a dark purple.

From behind, both could hear Kiba snicker. Sakura scowled at him as he just rubbed his knuckles in satisfaction.

"You better stay away from me next time!" Kiba yelled with a big smirk on his face. "And sorry Naruto's girlfriend. Maybe next time you'll be there to protect him."

Sakura, who was so angry at Naruto (at the point of punching him again) for getting into this kind of stuff, and Kiba, who just called her _Naruto's Girlfriend_, now enraged, dropped Naruto from her arms. Although she didn't notice his head hit the ground; she got up and faced the brunette.

In one second she had lifted up her right arm, and collided her fist with his face.

She could feel her hand connect with some hard part of his face; his jaw.

In the next moment, more screaming had sprung out when the sight of Kiba hit the floor, with his hands against his face.

Sakura was ready to jump in for more, just when someone else beat her to it.

"NARUTO!"

The blonde was already on top of Kiba before she could step back to see if he was okay. Apparently he wanted to take the opportunity to swing one at him too.

Suddenly, another figure had jumped into the middle of the scene, and pulled Naruto off him.

It looked like it was one of Kiba's friends; he had a huge sweater on with some dark shades…

"What the fu- SHINO?" Naruto growled, evidently annoyed at the fact that it wasn't his fight anymore.

Kiba instantly got up, and both him AND Shino rammed Naruto against the lockers.

More yelling erupted, and before Sakura could think of what to do, another dark blur had jumped Kiba from behind, bringing him, Kiba, _and_ Shino to the ground. Before anyone knew it, there was a whole Super Smash Bros. battle on their hands.

"NO! Fighting is not the a-ans –" She tried to yell over them. But there was no point in that. The four boys were already in on the fight.

"What the heck am I doing – " Sakura murmured before jumping onto Shino's back.

Fortunately, Naruto was able to get out of the circle… before he… jumped back into it again.

Sakura inwardly groaned, but was too focused on staying on the guys back's that she ignored Naruto. _He got into this, why am I trying to save him?_

Nevertheless, Sakura stayed on.

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you." A voice growled, under all the noise.

Sakura recognized the voice, but looked towards Kiba anyways.

The boy who was last to jump in was_ Sasuke._

_Sasuke. _Sasuke as in the dark-haired beauty that stayed in the Library every lunch break. Sasuke as in the guy who-

Sakura gaped, and suddenly found herself on the floor. She stared at the dark haired boy. He was currently holding Kiba in an intense head lock, while trying to have a civil conversation with Naruto. Apparently, they were on the same side.

After realizing Naruto was now under Shino's legs, Sasuke noticed the girl who had let Shino tackle Naruto - Sakura. She was staring at him.

For that split second, Sasuke lost his focus and Kiba had used his free hand to punch the black-haired boy in the gut. Sakura, suddenly pushed back out of her stupor, moaned in annoyance, and tackled both of them to the ground.

A small voice in the background of Sakura's subconscious was sounded, and suddenly, the excitement of the student crowd, had changed to panic. The people had started to move away from the small fight scene, as if trying to get away from something. From the corner of her eye, she could even see Ino trying to find a way out.

"TEACHER!" Another voice yelped, like an alarm.

Sakura stopped struggling to hold both boys down, for one of them strangely tried to flee too.

Soon enough, the people had scattered, and Sakura was left pinning down a lifeless Sasuke to the ground.

She looked to the side, and saw Kiba, with his head against the locker, and blood pouring from a small cut in his forehead. Naruto was already down the hallway, running like hell.

Shino was no where to be seen.

Sasuke groaned in something that sounded either like pain, or annoyance. Sakura couldn't tell.

This was then the point where realization hit her.

_She was sitting on top of him._

"What are you three doing?"

Kiba looked toward the two beside him (and scrunched his eyebrows together, as if trying to figure out if this were a dream or not), then murmured a few curse words under his breath, many of the words including _Naruto_ and _bastard_ in the same sentence.

Sakura, felt like she couldn't move, because of the utter embarrassment she was being tortured with.

Quickly, she swung her legs over him, and stood up, brushing down her plaid school skirt, pretending like she wasn't just straddling down the poor boy.

She immediately told herself not to look at the boy who she just laid her butt on, then smiled too innocently, and eagerly at the incoming teacher. The smile looked more hysterical than friendly.

It was Kakashi-sensei, anyways. His voice was too nonchalant than anybody could tolerate it to be. Wonder why everyone ran from him…

"Could any of you explain to me what, and exactly _why – " _He glanced at Sakura lightly, who in response blushed like a tomato, "You three were doing what you were doing?"

Sasuke was already up on his feet, picking up his bag. Though he didn't look like he was ready to answer the question anytime soon. Kiba was still on the ground, but when Kakashi looked at him, he stood up too. _Don't look into his eyes... Don't look into his eyes... er eye..._

Sakura was ready to confess everything they just did. She couldn't handle getting thrown into detention. It just wasn't worth it. And that's _exactly_ what she needed. Less time to study for the exams. _Great._

"We got into a – "

"It was Naruto's fault." Kiba cut off.

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked to the side. Kakashi followed.

Kiba wasn't looking at anyone. Just towards Kakashi, except he wasn't really looking at him. He was looking behind him. _Naruto…_

"I don't see Naruto anywhere." Kakashi stated, bringing his arms out as he made a 180 degree turn.

"Well, he was here, before he ran off." Kiba reasoned.

"Hmm…" He hesitated. Sakura looked at the other two. Kiba still look angered. And Sasuke looked like he didn't want to be here. "What I see, is three kids and a bloody forehead."

Sakura took a breath in. "You're not going to give us detention or anything… right?"

From behind his mask, it looked like Kakashi was smiling.

"Of course I am."

The other two boys shot their heads at him in surprise.

"WHAT?" Kiba shouted. "I'm not the one who started this fucken' mess!"

"Ah – words…" Kakashi added. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"It was the dobe's fault." Sasuke spoke. "Why isn't _he_ getting a detention?"

Kakashi looked to Sasuke, as did Sakura and Kiba.

"For the last time, Naruto is not here." He repeated. "And you three are. So now please follow me, unless you want a suspension?"

Sasuke grimaced, then looked down.

"Good."

Sakura put her bag over her shoulder and followed behind the three other men.

_This was going to be a fantastic week..._

"Four weeks on Garbage Duty." He suddenly added.

"WHAT?"

"EH!"

"_Great_." All three shouted in unison. (Or two shouted, while one slapped his poor forehead.)

Kakashi smiled to himself before opening up a small orange book to his face.

* * *

_AN: Wow! This was fun to write! Review if interested :P_


End file.
